


别无选择

by Mytrix



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: 原作向（并不），后来的后来的故事。Mark出现在GlueX组会上纯属意外，他也没想到会在这里遇到Eduardo并和昔日旧友重归于好……大概。（aka自己犯的傻自己端着）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 献给纤维小天使～  
> 新春快乐^_^  
> 感谢纤维、阿苏、小海龙、雅湘在大纲以及正文写作中提供的无数精彩而有益的意见与脑洞！

熟练地签下“Mark Zuckerberg”的名字后，最先进入Mark的视野中的是签名表上方的另一个名字。Eduardo Saverin，这个名字在他的脑海里盘桓了整整两圈后Mark才明白了它的含义。整个地球有六十亿人，名字叫Eduardo Saverin的可能有大于一个，但笔迹是不会骗人的。

声音也不会。

“Mark？”

Mark下意识地转身，又在与Eduardo四目相对的一瞬间慌张地低下了头。没有回应Eduardo的招呼，没有把忐忑不安写在脸上，Mark不知道是不是应该装作没听见，直接推门进会场合适。这场合不对，他不应该在国家实验室1的会议室门口遇见Eduardo，他们两个都不属于学术会议，至少在大学以后是这样。

GlueX2的组会九点半开始，现在才刚过九点十分，五六个人在会场外面挨着窗户闲聊，谁都没有注意到Mark的紧张无措，他甚至对Eduardo笑了一下。

“我以为我应该见到的是Dustin。”Eduardo的声音有点冷淡。他同意作为TRC3的一员来参加组会时并没有想到会在这种场合遇到Mark，而现在，很明显Mark对这次意外会面更加没有心理准备——他浑身僵硬，仿佛随时准备挨他一拳。

Mark面无表情地回答：“Dustin跑去亚洲了，我替他凑个人数。Dustin没告诉我你会出席。”知道的话Mark一定会不惜一切代价拒绝Dustin的请求。

“Dustin不是故意的。”看穿了Mark的心思，Eduardo解释道，“我是第一次出席，他不知道。”

这就解释得通了，Mark想，借给Dustin十个胆子他也不敢耍小聪明把打完官司后的Eduardo和自己凑在一起。并不是Mark不想见Eduardo——毕竟已经过去了这么多年，Mark无数次午夜梦回的时候都会重新想起Kirkland窗户上那个漂亮的公式——只是时间与命运把他们安排在了这样一个位置上，两人都遵循着巨大的生活惯性，谁都不主动招惹谁，谁都不去想谁欠过谁。

谁欠过谁，或者谁欠谁多一点，Mark已经很长时间不再执着这个问题了。Eduardo摔电脑那惊天动地的一声响长久地留在了他的脑内，每次回忆都伴随着一阵尖锐的蜂鸣。

Mark不言语，Eduardo也没再说什么，他拉开会议室的门招呼Mark：“你还想在那儿傻站多久？”

Mark瞬间流露出的不满表情让Eduardo有点感慨。这表情他太熟悉了，在哈佛那段不长不短的岁月里，但凡Eduardo管束Mark几句，比如逼着他早睡，比如拖着他出门呼吸新鲜空气，比如强行夺过Mark的电脑让他去赴和Erica的约会，Mark都会露出这样不满的表情。

时间不但很无情，有时候还很残忍。

“Mark？”

于是Mark就像从前那样，虽然不满但还是顺从了Eduardo的话，沉默着走进了会议室。

*

Mark挑了一个靠后的位置坐下，Eduardo挨着他一起坐下了。这个他们曾经习惯成自然的动作如今像一把小锤钝钝地敲着Mark的神经。他打开笔记本电脑查看一个月前Dustin发给他的邮件，典型的无事找事，邮件上的内容该记住的Dustin早就跟他强调了无数次，至于其他——比如物理学——Mark压根不指望自己能在一场组会里弄懂它。

Hall D主管正在做开场发言，Eduardo在旁边认真地记着，Mark有一句没一句地听着，百无聊赖地思考着Dustin为什么要找他而不是随便在Asana的团队里抓个技术宅。

Dustin离开Facebook已经整整八年，虽然不再是Facebook的CTO，但他和Mark的私人友谊从未中断过，即使在Asana工作最紧张的时间里，Dustin也从不耽误和Mark的约会。

Mark第一次确切地知道Dustin想在学术界折腾一下是在六年前一个寻常的晚上，喝醉了的Dustin在他家将一份GlueX的资料拍得震天响，语句混乱地跟Mark说这是一个好机会。

“参加这么一个大合作组，机不可失时不再来，这种大型实验多少年才停机一次，开天辟地改朝换代在——此——一——举——！”Dustin眼里全是兴奋的光芒，抓起酒瓶又喝开了。Mark不太想搭理他，隔两分钟就去查看一次Facebook的情况，Dustin委委屈屈地说Marky你有了Facebook以后就不要我了，Mark横了他一眼，无情地指出现在的Asana无论是层级上限还是流量监控都不足以支持一个动辄几千人的重大物理实验项目。

Dustin少有地安静了一会儿，然后认真地说：“Mark，我想改变的不仅仅是Asana。”

所以为什么是我？还没等Mark想明白这个问题，会议主持已经总结完理论组的进展，邀请软件平台组的代表上台作报告。Mark稍微坐直了身子，开始把注意力从屏幕上转移到讲台。

报告人年纪看起来比Mark要大上不少，从Mark这个角度看去能清楚地看到他银白色的鬓角。PPT上显示是来自东部某高校的教授，这位教授的讲课方式让Mark想起了哈佛堪称无聊的计算机理论课。内容也还是老一套，稳定，流量，容量，保密性，唯一的亮点是协作功能——Mark毫不怀疑这是Dustin的功劳。

这让Mark不禁有些同情Dustin。你很难指望在一个老成持重的领队手下推广一个离经叛道的想法，特别是在领队还有十足的学术威望的时候。

这样的团队，缺的从来都不是技术，而是改变的想法与野心。

这样的野心，Dustin Moskovitz有，Mark Zuckerberg更有，当然——

Mark下意识地偏头看了一眼Eduardo，恰好这时候Eduardo也看向了他，两个人四目相对。

“And Stanford.”

Mark脑海里忽然响起了来自Kirkland的遥远的声音：Eduardo仰面看着他，笃定地说，我们要把Facebook扩展到斯坦福，是时候让Palo Alto的小子们见识一下了。

当然Eduardo Saverin也有。

Mark无自觉地勾起唇角笑了起来。主持人重复了第二遍“台下有任何问题吗？”，Mark眼看着Eduardo高高地举起了手。

“Mr.Saverin？”主持人点了名字。

“呃，谢谢。”Eduardo对把话筒递过来的年轻人礼貌地笑了笑，然后重新看向台上，“刚才您说你们给平台加了个多方协作的功能，但如果对方请求的文件在加密目录下怎么办？有没有类似……嗯，向管理员请求许可的流程？”

“没有。”教授简洁明了地回答，“我们将保密性放在协作性之前。”

“我有一个建议。”教授话音未落，Mark忽然举起了手，Eduardo先是一愣，然后自然地把话筒递给了Mark，“保密性和协作性并不总是冲突的，我建议平台可以加一个标签系统——就好像Facebook或者Twitter做的那样，然后从对目录加密改成对标签加密，这样既不会打乱各个工作组的习惯分类，也不用担心其他工作组会看到不应该看到的内容。”4

台下先是静默了几秒，大家不约而同地把目光投向这个陌生的身影，然后忽然爆发出一阵窃窃私语。

“这人谁啊？不知道为什么我竟然觉得他有点眼熟……”

“不知道，我跟软件组又没什么交集，我做探测器的。”

“软件组的同学说没见过这人，想了一圈导师同学也没对上，外单位的？”

“你其实只是看谁都眼熟。”

……

隔得太远，Mark看不清台上教授的表情，教授从讲台边上的控制台走向正中央，声音听上去仍然颇为礼貌：“一个……很有趣的提议，但我不觉得有这个必要费力不讨好地加一个标签系统，那会拖慢我们的工作进度。”

“噢是吗，Dustin一个人写三天就能写完，难道你们拿得出时间开会找不出一个人能干活？”Mark的话有些刻薄，引得台下一片哗然。不等教授的回复，Mark继续说：“另外，你们用了Python。”

“是的，那又怎么了？！”教授的语气已经有些不满了，用了Python是什么值得在提问环节专门提出来的问题吗？这小年轻到底是谁？

“Mark！”Eduardo在旁边小声喊了他一声，似乎想阻止Mark的冒犯——天地良心，这都过去快十年了这个人的刻薄和傲慢真是一点都没变。Mark的手指死死扣着话筒，生怕下一秒Eduardo会来抢夺，他语速飞快：“高能物理现在的官方语言是C++，这还是最近十年才慢慢从Fortran转过来的，而你现在用了Python，意味着专家们和学生们都要多学一门语言才能对着你的指南修改自己的程序，这才是对精力巨大的浪费——为什么要不停地学计算机？他们明明是物理学家。”

高能物理最早的官方语言是Fortran，并且这一传统一直延续到21世纪才慢慢改成C++，听上去很不可思议，但这跟高能物理的行业性质有关：大项目，大合作，一个项目的运行周期可以长达十几二十年，甚至做到从不停机，只需要对不同的小组块进行定期维护。这就决定了，这一行的计算机语言对稳定有着高于其他方向的要求——一旦有修改，哪怕只有一小部分，也会导致之前写好的程序无法运行，无法与前期写好的东西兼容，无法在其他项目里应用，更糟糕的是，半路出家的物理学家们甚至看不出来有哪里不对。

别说语言，CERN为高能物理专门打造的的分析工具root升个级，把语法从C++兼容部分C改成更严格的C++语法，都遭到了一致的抱怨，饶是CERN花了大力气推广，也根本没人愿意用新版本。

这些都是Dustin调研的结果，Mark和Dustin偶尔聚会的时候也会聊起来。而台下的学生们显然对Mark这番话更加感同身受。

“说到我心坎上了，我当年大学学的都是Fortran，出来以后忽然变成了C++，重学一门真是见鬼。”

“我是转行的，之前的方向官方语言是Python，我好不容易把Python忘了学会了C++……”

台下的躁动出乎Mark的预料，他停了一下，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，放慢了语速总结道：“总之，我想说的是……加个标签系统。”

“我想我们的提问时间差不多——”主持人笑着打了个圆场，却被教授强行打断。

“再给我两分钟谢谢。”教授冷着脸看着站得吊儿郎当的提问者，“使用Python有我们自己的考量，这位先生，您是写了Twitter还是写了Facebook，有什么资格要求增加我们的工作量？”

“噢天哪，等一下，我好像知道他是谁了！”

“Mark！”Eduardo预感到大事不妙，连忙拽了Mark一下，但为时已晚。

“我写了Facebook。”

Mark平静地、认真地回答。台下的喧哗声一瞬间消失了。

“什么？”大家都愣住了。

够了，Mark，够了！Eduardo在内心咆哮了一声，认命地瘫坐下来，假装不认识旁边这人。也许他不去开那个话头就好了，天知道Mark今天吃了什么火药……噢，可能，也许，吃的是Eduardo Saverin牌火药。Eduardo苦笑了一下。

“Yes I am Mark Zuckerberg and I invented Facebook.”

“Jesus Crist.”

一片死寂。

这场景实在是有些过于魔幻了，会议主持想起了什么似的把目光投向Eduardo，Eduardo注意到他的目光，先是点了点头，然后又摇了摇头。点头表示“没错是他”，摇头表示“这跟我没关系”。主持人环视了全场一周，发出的声音像是从遥远的天际传来的：“好的……接下来的时间，coffee break.”

Mark起身就走，Eduardo紧跟其后，把还没从震惊中缓过神的一屋子人扔在了会议室。

两人走出会议室门的一瞬间，里面不知谁发出了一句感慨。

“Cool，我要去Facebook上发个状态……”

*

十月份的上海天气依然燥热，正值十一黄金周的终末，机场的人比平时更多，Dustin等了很久才在传送带上看到自己的行李，领走出闸后他一眼就看见了Chris在朝自己招手。“Chris——”Dustin冲上去就是一个巨大的拥抱，差点没把Chris撞飞。Chris稳了一下身形，亲切自然地回抱住Dustin说：“好久不见，Dustin。”

好久不见是真的，认真算起来，他们上一次见面还是两年前的圣诞假期后，地点在Mark家，一切都是老样子：啤酒、纸牌、飞镖、扭扭糖。有时候Chris觉得Mark和Dustin就像是拒绝长大的小孩一样固执地遵守着他们在哈佛创立的仪式，但理智上Chris知道并不是这样的：Mark在Eduardo离开的一夜之间就长大了，Dustin也不例外。

那么Dustin是从哪个时刻开始成长了？Chris拒绝多想，想太多的人总是最吃亏，Mark和Eduardo就是最好的注脚。

“Dustin你最好打开手机看看。”说到Mark，Chris想起来应该提醒一下Dustin。Dustin被这么一提醒才想起来自己的手机还是关机状态，连忙翻出来开机，瞬间涌进来的十几条消息吓了Dustin一跳。他抬头看了一眼Chris，疑惑地问：“怎么了？”，同时解锁屏幕翻了起来——真夸张，全都是Mark的消息，还有几个未接来电。

Chris意味深长地笑了笑说：“Mark在JLab那边见到Eduardo了，Eduardo是TRC的一员。”

Dustin呆住了。小脑袋里第一个想法是“天哪回去以后Marky一定会把我扔进密西西比河喂鳄鱼好可怕我不要回去——”，第二个想法是“等一下，我在组会上从来没有见过Eduardo啊！为什么Mark代签一次到就碰上了！”，第三个想法是“中国好像管这个叫什么，有缘千里来相会？”。

Chris不知道Dustin此时都在想什么，等Dustin翻完了消息就把人往外带。Dustin一边低头给Mark回消息谢罪一边听见Chris说：“Dustin，你还没告诉我你来上海干什么。”

这真是个好问题。Dustin脸不红心不跳地抛出早已准备好的答案：“乌镇峰会，上海离得比较近。”

Chris似乎早就知道会是这个回答，不轻不重地说：“那可是下个月的会，你提早出发也提得太早了。”

Dustin认怂，低头敲手机。真正的原因他当然不会说——其实他就是想见Chris一面。那个时候Chris刚跟在一起半年有余的前男友分手，Dustin正想着是不是要打个电话表达一下朋友的慰问的时候收到了Chris的消息：“别担心，和平分手。”

Chris这几年里断断续续地交往过几任对象，时间有长有短，但最终都无一例外地走向了分开。倒是Dustin作为“Chris Hughes亲友团团长”把这一切都看在眼里：Chris无疑是一个负责任的好男人，但同时也是一个重感觉的人——Dustin听到的占比最高的理由就是“不合适”，Dustin追问哪方面不合适的时候，Chris总是有点茫然但十分认真地说，不知道，只是感觉不合适。Dustin一想到这个理由就感到一阵憋屈，就好像枕头大战的时候被Mark使劲按住了脑袋。Dustin憋了半天，在编辑栏里写了删删了写，辗转反侧了快十分钟，最后还是只发出去了短短三个字：“不合适？”

Chris回复得比他想的要快：“不合适。”

Dustin：也是，没人比得上我们最好的Chris！你肯定能找到更好的。

Chris：借你吉言。

两个人聊了一会儿天，Chris说完晚安以后Dustin给Mark发了条消息说想见Chris一面，关机睡觉。然而，第二天，Mark·善解人意（？）·技术高超·不干正事·Zuckerberg就把Chris的日程表黑了出来，贴在了他家墙上，对着横躺在沙发上内心崩溃的Dustin分析说十月份Chris有个在上海的会，远离万恶之源的硅谷，十月也没什么大事，幸运的话你还可以和Chris拖到大选过后再回来。

“Mark你为什么在这种事上行动力这么高。”

“不知道，一时兴起吧。”

“Holy shit.”

Mark一时兴起的结果就是Dustin连人带行李地跑来了上海，作为报复，Dustin把他十月份所有的会议拣了拣，能推的都推给了Mark——包括GlueX的组会。虽然总的来说锅是Mark的，但所谓一个愿打一个愿挨，Dustin心里最清楚，如果不是自己真的想念Chris，Mark的一时兴起根本不会起作用。

Dustin想了想，故作认真地回答Chris说：“中国有句话叫‘有缘千里来相会’，可能就是‘缘分’来了而已：Chris刚好在这里，然后我刚好要过来。”

“从哪儿现学现卖的？”

“……飞机上坐我旁边的中国姑娘说的。”

*

从会场出来以后Mark就没打算回去。十月的纽波特纽斯气候宜人，他穿着一件灰色卫衣在外面走了一会儿反而觉得热。今天不是JLab的开放日，院子里冷冷清清，只有Eduardo在他旁边不紧不慢地走着，从前再寻常不过的场景却让Mark心里没来由地一阵发慌。必须说点什么，Mark想，不说点什么也就意味着他和Eduardo之间永远横着点什么，永远横着点什么那他们就永远没有可能回到过去了。

不对。不是这样。

他们早就回不到过去了。这一点Mark心知肚明。从前他和Eduardo之间绝不会有这样尴尬的沉默，他们之间无话不谈，从学业到姑娘，从石油期货到Facebook，偶尔沉默的时刻总是Eduardo看着Mark微笑的时候——Mark从始至终都没有告诉过Eduardo，他看着Eduardo的笑容有的时候就忘了自己到底想要说什么。

“Eduardo.”这个名字叫起来拗口得出乎预料，但Mark还是强迫着自己开口。

“怎么了，Mark？”陌生的称呼让Eduardo先是一怔，后又重归云淡风轻。

现在Mark终于知道问题出在哪里了。云淡风轻，今天这场始料未及的会面里，感到如临大敌一般的紧张的只有Mark自己而已。Eduardo对自己仍然称得上礼貌甚至友善，甚至让Mark频频产生了哈佛岁月的错觉。云淡风轻，这个词意味着Eduardo已经往前走，而“Mark Zuckerberg”则被他放在了一个轻描淡写的位置上——一个Mark最不情愿却又不得不甘心站立的位置。

后来的年月里Mark无数次地回想着从和Erica分手起到Facebook百万会员之夜止的一段时光，开始的时候他觉得这段日子还算长，每一个细节都生动形象栩栩如生。渐渐地他们分开的时间比在一起的时间都要长，渐渐地Mark也习惯了Eduardo不在的日子，然后发现自己过得很好却心血枯焦——Mark拒绝承认这一点，他坚持心血枯焦只是深夜的幻觉，并不是事实。

毕竟连Dustin都说：“Mark，说真的，你恢复得比我想象的要快。”

“噢是吗，那真是承蒙关心，我很好Dustin。”他的回应是盯着屏幕上闪烁高亮的代码，拎起啤酒瓶猛灌了一口，不去看Dustin诚挚的眼睛。

他们快要绕着楼走满一整圈的时候Mark说：“刚才在组会上，我很抱歉。”

Eduardo善解人意地说：“你说的没错，不需要道歉，当然如果你能去跟报告人道个歉可能——”

“以前的事，如果你希望我道歉，我会做的。”Mark强行打断Eduardo的话，说完后迅速抿紧了嘴唇，停下来盯着Eduardo。

Eduardo一时间不知道该作何回应，事实上他这一天都不知道怎么做出正确的反应，他能想到的最合适的反应就是保持一个友好善良的Eduardo的形象，然后在人群面前假装他和Mark只是普通的旧相识。Mark今天的状态让Eduardo有些哭笑不得——看上去就像当初被稀释股份的是Mark而不是Eduardo。

他曾经近乎绝望地需要一个道歉，哪怕只是一句不怎么真诚的“对不起”他都可以回到Facebook的办公室去，他甚至恨恨然地想过他也曾经对Mark说过“对不起，我是很生气，我也很幼稚，但我只是想引起你的注意”，四句换一句也不算亏了他Mark Zuckerberg啊。

但当这个道歉的机会跨越了漫长的时间来到Eduardo的面前时，他反而不那么在意了。

时过境迁，确实有什么东西不一样了。

Eduardo看着Mark的眼睛，他知道Mark是认真的，如果他说“Mark我需要你的道歉”，对方一定会毫不犹豫地说出那一句“对不起”。Eduardo忽然意识到一件事：很长一段时间里他以为那场著名的“Facebook离婚官司”里备受煎熬的只是他一个人，但事实显然并非如此，Mark的情况并不比他好到哪里去，甚至使得Mark违反了他一贯只对Eduardo提出“我需要你”的习惯，主动表示愿意回应由Eduardo提出的“需要”。

但仍然会有不变的东西。

Eduardo露出一个微笑，然后又摇摇头，说：“不重要了。比起这个，Mark，你还是换个称呼比较好。”

Mark愣了一下。他在脑海里预演过无数次这个场景，想过Eduardo可能有的不同的回答，但他没有想过这个。Mark从心底升腾起一丝茫然，也许还夹杂了一点愤怒，他引以为傲的大脑在一瞬间宕了机。他听见自己冷静地试探道：“Mr.Saverin？”

“不是的，Mark。”Eduardo轻轻笑了起来，笑声让Mark在一片茫然的荒原上忽然感到了一股遥远而亲切的温暖。Eduardo说：“我的意思是，Mark，你可以叫我Wardo，像从前那样。”

“Wardo？”

“是的，好久不见，Mark。”

沉默，片刻的沉默。

“我、我很抱歉，为……所有的事情。”

“不重要了。”Eduardo又重复了一遍。

不重要了的意思不是原谅，而是放开。

Mark仍然过于傲慢了，Eduardo心想，曾经他了解Mark甚于了解他自己，Mark毫无疑问是个不世出的天才，所有人都爱Mark Zuckerberg，愿意慷慨地给予他想要的一切，包括财富、名誉、欣赏、爱戴与第二次机会，因为他创造了Facebook，因为他改变了时代。

也许连Mark自己也不知道，“如果你希望的话我会道歉”这话背后的意思是“我需要你的原谅”，但这一次，Eduardo不想、也不会再为一个“需要”赴汤蹈火了。

Mark如释重负地长叹一口气，轻声说：“Wardo，我以为你恨我。”

Eduardo犹豫了一下，还是拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“我不恨任何人，就像你也不恨任何人一样。可是，Mark，不是所有的道歉都会换来原谅。”

Mark沉默了很久，终于艰难地开口：“是的，你是对的。”

他终于意识到了他茫然的愤怒来源于何处：当Mark Zuckerberg还没有被全世界所爱的时候，他仍有他的Wardo，可他现在无可挽回地失去他了——愤怒的根源不在于“失去”，而在于“无可挽回”。

无论情愿还是不情愿，Mark都无法否认，这是一场他等待了多年的久别重逢，并且结果并不算太坏，他们还能说上一句“像从前那样”。这本应该是一件值得庆祝的事情，但不知道为什么，Mark反而觉得心里堵得慌。他努力把这些莫名的情绪赶出他的大脑，重新审视着Eduardo，也在Eduardo的眼里审视着自己的倒影。

Mark读过一本关于脑神经科学的书，说是爱与恨这两种看似对立的感情其实都在壳核和脑岛两个区域同样强烈地闪耀着，实验得出的结论是：恨不是爱的对面，遗忘才是。5

那么“我不恨任何人”理应是有一个后半句的，这后半句无声的告白应当写作：

“可是我也不再爱你了。”

*

Sheryl Sandberg在空闲的时候偶尔会上Facebook员工论坛匿名版看看——虽然匿名版一直坚持“绝不让老板们发现我们的小秘密”，但时间一长，这个小秘密也就成了所谓“公开的秘密”，好在“老板们”多数善解人意，充分理解匿名版存在的必要，也入乡随俗地披马甲装作普通员工与大家打成一片。

Mark去纽波特纽斯已经两天，算着时间今天应该就能回加州了，Sheryl再次确认了一下航班，然后趁着难得的午休时间打开了论坛。

首先跳入Sheryl眼里的是一个新帖：

* * *

**求助：怎么让过去的朋友原谅你？**

_001 楼主 发表于 2016-10-08 10:12_

这两天意外见到了曾经的好朋友，以前因为一些事情闹翻过，道歉后对方表示不计较了但是也不原谅我，应该怎么做才能挽回原来的关系？

_002 喵喵喵 发表于 2016-10-08 10:15_

匿名版出现了新面孔！……这个用户名还真是简单粗暴

_003 404链接不存在 发表于 2016-10-08 10:20_

喵喵喵真是每次都跑得飞快，你们公关部很闲吗？好羡慕  
楼主你的形容太概括了，一点细节都没有大家也没法帮你啊  
来说说，你们是什么关系（你ex？如果是我就不帮你了，呵呵），因为什么闹翻的，你怎么道歉的？

_004 我的文档呢 发表于 2016-10-08 10:21_

没有什么矛盾是一顿饭解决不了的，如果有，就两顿。

_005 楼主 发表于 2016-10-08 10:24_

回复 404链接不存在 ：不是ex，曾经是最好的朋友；闹翻的原因不能说；当面说了对不起，我很抱歉。

_006 我的文档呢 发表于 2016-10-08 10:25_

很明显对方嫌弃楼主你诚意不够啊。

_007 喵喵喵 发表于 2016-10-08 10:28_

附议楼上，说真的，道歉是最廉价的，道歉能改变你伤害你朋友的事实吗？  
反正我和我ex分手以后我就把他所有联系方式拉黑了  
谁稀罕你的道歉，有多远滚多远  
不过楼主看起来是诚心诚意的，主动一点约对方出来吃个饭？闹翻的时候你做的事情还能弥补吗？

_008 楼主 发表于 2016-10-08 10:30_

回复 喵喵喵 ：不能弥补，那件事里我不认为我做错了，但是确实做得过分了，我愿意为他受到的伤害向他道歉。那件事对我影响也很大。

_009 404链接不存在 发表于 2016-10-08 10:35_

我一时不知道说什么好  
FB是有什么诅咒吗，净出这种事儿  
你们这些傻技术宅怎么就不明白呢！

_010 我的文档呢 发表于 2016-10-08 10:36_

回复 404链接不存在 ：说得好像你不是傻技术宅一样……

_011 404链接不存在 发表于 2016-10-08 10:36_

回复 我的文档呢 ：我是一个有女朋友的光荣的技术宅！  
跑题了，所以楼主你到底想要什么呢，你又不觉得自己错了，又伤害了你朋友，现在又想挽回，早干嘛去了

_012 喵喵喵 发表于 2016-10-08 10:37_

只想送给楼主一句话：自己犯的傻自己端着  
楼主啊你这种情况不可能有圆满结局的，还是放过你朋友吧对大家都好  
别忘了我司有个摔电脑诅咒在前  
那谁谁和那谁谁啥结果大家都知道，天涯不见已经是最好的结局了

_013 楼主 发表于 2016-10-08 10:37_

回复 喵喵喵 ：那谁谁和那谁谁？

_014 我的文档呢 发表于 2016-10-08 10:38_

看来Facebook是换了一拨人了啊，关键词摔电脑，随便找个同事问吧不要在这里说了。

……

_102 喵喵喵 发表于2016-10-08 12:03_

回复 楼主 ：所以别犹豫了，去约你朋友出来吃个饭吧，比送礼物啊哄人啊可行性高多了  
根本不能指望你们这群技术宅能说出什么正确的话来啊  
请吃饭，核心是让他知道你的诚意  
去吧勇敢的楼主！

_103 楼主 发表于2016-10-08 12:04_

回复 我的档案呢 ：谢谢推荐，我会考虑的。  
回复 喵喵喵 ：谢谢。

……

* * *

Sheryl草草往下刷了刷，讨论进入正轨后大家纷纷表示楼主应该约朋友出来吃顿饭把话说开，也许还有转机，而现在，楼里已经只剩下热心群众发表看法，楼主完全不见踪影。Sheryl关掉网页陷入了沉思，这么个一百楼出头的帖子，竟然让她看出了一身冷汗。

从来临危不惧处乱不惊、无论什么突发情况都能应对自如的Facebook COO第一次有了一种强烈的不祥的预感。

Sheryl从椅子上站起来，在办公室里来回踱步，步伐缓慢却一下一下沉重地敲在地板上。她再次坐回椅子上，重新打开自己的笔记本，给所有知道这段“掌故”的高管们发去了一封简短的邮件：

“想办法找到GlueX的参会名单，越快越好。”

*

收到帖子地址的时候，Sean Parker正躺在长沙发上抱着喝空了小半瓶的啤酒查看他的Facebook首页，电视里正在播浮夸的娱乐节目，Sean也懒得换台，任由它做作的喧哗声吵成一段无关紧要的背景音。Messager响起提示音的时候Sean还没太在意——发信人是他在Facebook带过的一个小朋友，现在小朋友已经能独当一面了，但他们仍然保持着良好的友谊。

Sean轻车熟路地摸进了Facebook内网，一边惊讶于匿名版什么时候发展得这么大了一边灌了一口酒，提起兴趣看起了帖子。

五分钟后，Sean把啤酒瓶扔到了一旁，啪的一声合上电脑，一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上起来，四下寻找不知道被他随手放到哪个犄角旮旯的手机。

*

May最后一次点击发布按钮后出去给自己接了杯水。

这是May在Facebook公关部门工作的第二年，一开始她还不太习惯这种毫无作息规律可言的工作，但随着时间的推移也逐渐适应了——毕竟May这种开朗外向的性格在哪儿都吃得开，加上勤奋上进，虽然工作干得业绩平平，倒也有不少意外的收获。鉴于昨天终于赶在死线前完成了工作，今天的May只想刷刷论坛逛逛AO3给自己放松一下。

在茶水间门口May遇上了坐自己对面的姑娘Jessica。

“May？你刚在看什么呢这么认真，我想跟你说你家太太更新了来着，就昨天你跟我说的那个太太。”

“什么？！她终于更新了？”May一激动，差点手抖打翻刚接好的热水，“我以为她已经抛弃我们了！有了男朋友以后太太更新频率就掉——哦对，我刚才在看匿名版一个帖子来着，可能我们Facebook有故人反目的诅咒，跟太太写的感觉特别像！”

“……少刷论坛多干活。”Jessica白了这个精力过剩的小姑娘一眼，“怎么，有谁又跟朋友吵架了？”

“不是不是，我帖子发给你你就知道了。”May边说边打开浏览记录，把帖子地址直接给Jessica发了过去，然后拆开了一袋小零食。

Jessica一声不响地开始爬楼，一点也不意外地看到了技术部门的自己男朋友Andrew披着“404链接不存在”的马甲与May的“喵喵喵”一唱一和。事实上，她和May以及Andrew的三人友谊就是从匿名版开始的，当然这又是另一个很长的故事，故事的结局是他们几个成了当之无愧的匿名版的忠实用户，建立起了跨公关技术两大部门的深厚友谊。帖子一层一层地翻到最后，Jessica坐在自己的位置上罕见地陷入了沉默。May朝这边看了好几眼，犹豫着要不要把Pocky递给她。

直到显示器因为太久没有动作而黑屏，Jessica才把视线转向桌子的另一边，她斟酌了一下，缓慢而清晰地说：“May，我有一个想法。”

“你说。”May叼着半根Pocky，伸手从盒子里抽了一根递给Jessica。

Jessica接过来咬了一口，神色复杂：“你觉得，楼主是Mark Zuckerberg的可能性有多大。”

“嗯……”May啃完一根，突然反应过来Jessica是什么意思，伸向零食包装盒的手骤然停在半空。May猛地抬头看着Jessica，用她这辈子最克制的声音一字一顿地问：“哪个Mark Zuckerberg？”

Jessica脸上写满了“你脑子被烧坏了吗还能有哪个”，但还是耐心地回答：“我们敬爱的，伟大的，传说般的，Facebook CEO。”

May嗫嚅数次，才弱弱地问了一句：“你确定？”

Jessica耸肩，她当然不确定，但是她有办法确定。

“活干完没？去一趟技术部，找Andrew查一查。”

*

Mark一直知道Facebook员工论坛有这么个匿名版，但真的打开它还是大约一年半前的事情——那天Mark正在测试自己新折腾的一个词频统计的小程序，随手键入了员工论坛的地址做实验，结果“Eduardo Saverin”在结果列表里高高亮起，Mark稍微查了查就找到了来源，正是匿名版。

匿名版更接近一个情感话题版，东家长西家短，今天和女朋友分手了，明天想追隔壁部门的男孩子，后天聚会人凑不齐很烦恼，是Mark平时绝对不会感兴趣的版块。但在JLab意外和Eduardo重见后，Mark终于想起来还有这么个地方可以寻求帮助，就好像当年写被他翘掉的当代艺术课的期末论文一样。

当然，在匿名版大家都很热心，不需要Mark时不时以继续讨论为目的不断回帖。

Mark在回Facebook大楼前按照匿名版帖子里的建议把几个评价高的饭店都收藏了起来，收藏完了还不够，想了想还跑去Facebook上开了个小号求推荐。只是两分钟后他就不再去管什么小号不小号帖子不帖子了。

“[新消息]Sean Parker：一个新的随机数发生器，测试一下。[网页地址]”

Mark无语了一会儿，还是点开网页链接点了几下屏幕生成了一个随机数列上传。Sean也许又从哪儿知道他刚回来，消息发个没停，然而，Mark不太想搭理他。

Sean Parker：你去弗吉尼亚了？

哪壶不开提哪壶。Mark咬了咬下唇，试图不让自己把抵触情绪过度发散。特别是这么个关节点，“Sean Parker”这个跳动在消息栏的名字仿佛一把小锤，轻轻敲打着Mark的神经。

Mark Zuckerberg：嗯，帮Dustin签个到。

Sean Parker：提醒你，有人把这事儿发上Facebook和Twitter了，不想被过度解读的话快点让公关部的小朋友们写通稿哦～

Mark Zuckerberg：劳你费心了[微笑]十个数列传完了，再见。

Sean Parker：……下次喝一杯！

网络的另一边，Sean对着屏幕一脸得逞的笑容，身后越过他肩头和他一起看着屏幕的老基友Shawn·基友搞事我凑个热闹·Fanning轻啧了一声：“Zuckerberg对你警惕性也太低了，不明链接居然都敢点……”而且还是随机数这种低级的伪装。

“当年Mark也是这么让Eduardo签下合同的。”Sean脸上一本正经，Fanning却从他的话里听出了几分感慨，正想评论两句，Sean用指关节轻敲两下笔记本打断了他的思路，转头换了个笑意吟吟的表情继续说：“我让他俩都点开链接了，剩下的事情交给你了。”

Fanning没接茬，集中精力开始他的工作——劫持两位Facebook联合创始人的手机消息。Fanning开始前暗暗闭眼祈祷千万不要被Mark Zuckerberg发现，不然让他上法庭他可付不起那张罚单。

“你说会有人发现这事吗。”Fanning一脸担忧。

“当然会。”Sean拍了拍Fanning的肩，“都有人发上Facebook了，虽然没有照片。肯定有人注意到。”

“我不是说这个……算了，无所谓。”Fanning一把拍开Sean的手，重新把精力集中到屏幕上。

的确有人注意到了。

在不算太遥远的Facebook大楼某处，技术部正处在某种异样的骚动中。已经快要四十分钟了，Andrew和他的小伙伴们还没有追查到这位“楼主”的真实身份。这保密工作做得也太好了！

“不可能……”Andrew内心很崩溃，当初他可是以“十分钟黑进防火墙取得Python服务器管理员权限”速度第一的傲人成绩通过实习生考试进入Facebook的！

Facebook里到底何方神圣能一个打他们一群？好吧，几任CTO都能，可是从没听说过他们CTO有过什么情感纠纷啊。

“Jessica！”不懂程序只好在一旁玩手机的May忽然惊呼一声，“我觉得——我们可以不用查了……”

Jessica给各位奋战的程序员们一人发了一罐红牛，然后径直走向May，询问：“怎么了？”

“我一个物理系的大学师兄刚发消息给我：‘今天我们实验室炸锅了，另一个组开组会见到了你们CEO，太传奇了。’”

“他确实好像这几天都不在？”Jessica认真想了想，好像这几天都没看到人，不过也可能是因为他们CEO比他们任何一个下班都晚。

May猛地摇了摇头，表示自己还有话说：“不不不，更重要的问题是，我刚才看了一下那谁谁的Facebook首页……最新一条的定位在纽波特纽斯。”看大家一脸茫然，May连忙补充了半句：“师兄是杰斐逊实验室的，在纽波特纽斯。”

“你们觉得这是巧合的可能性有多大？”Jessica早已预料到一般看向技术青年们。

“真巧啊。”Andrew撬开红牛罐子喝了一口，神情十分复杂。如果是自家CEO的话，让他们一群人百忙活了四十几分钟倒是无话可说。

“这么好的机会你们不想干点啥？”Jessica狡黠地眨了眨眼。Andrew看自己女朋友这么笑得这么惊悚感到背后一阵发凉，战战兢兢地问：“你想玩黑吃黑？我们这群当黑客段位也不够啊……”

“什么黑吃黑，说好听点。”May像是理解到了Jessica的想法，跳上去狠狠敲了一下Andrew的脑袋，“这叫‘亡羊补牢，为时未晚。’”

*

“[新消息]Wardo：明天到加州，见一面吗？”

Mark是在办公室里收到这条消息的。他面无表情地盯了好一会儿，这通常意味着他的大脑在全速思考一个合适的回答。这种时候Mark总会格外想念Chris，不知道是不是因为做了相当长时间的第一发言人的关系，Chris总是能在任何时候对任何问题作出最得体的回复。每行都有每行的门道，就算Mark程序写得再好，在公关上也只能甘拜下风。

事实上，只有一次，万能的Chris六年的Facebook之航中只有那么一次也不知道怎么应付——那是百万会员之夜的前一天，Mark在Dustin的显示器上贴上“不要和Eduardo签一样的合同。”的纸条后两小时，Chris将一本档案摔在Mark桌上，压抑着愤怒和责备冷声对Mark说：“我连夜飞过一整个美国来不是为了看这个的，这次不要找我当发言人。”

Mark也的确没有在Eduardo的问题上找过Chris。百万会员之夜的那两天，Chris告诉他不要找他当发言人；Dustin给他的纸条回了另一张纸条：“你是个混蛋，Mark。”；Eduardo狠狠摔下电脑转身离开；Sean被Mark遣送回家。Facebook办公室的灯光一盏一盏熄灭的时候，Mark Zuckerberg人生第一次地感到一种铺天盖地的孤独感，黑夜一点点从四面八方渗进来，缓慢而不容反抗将他包围。

Mark从来不为自己做过的决定后悔，因为他确信它们都是最好的选择，有得有失，但得到的总是比失去的多。但唯有这次，Mark开始考虑“值不值得”以外的问题，比如，甘不甘愿。

那一夜，他颤抖的手用力捏着印着“I’m CEO, bitch”的名片，脑海里却无稽地想起招第一批实习生的时候，Eduardo虽然听不懂他的解说，仍然笑着给了他去加州的资金。

那是Facebook高速腾飞的契机。

那是他们的事业开始向超人预料的规模发展的节点。

那也是Mark和Eduardo交织的人生道路终于迎来分道的岔路口。

很多时候人并不单纯依靠值不值得来作出决定，甘不甘愿是一个在“值不值得”之上更重要的评判指标。至少在百万会员之夜之前，Eduardo对Mark的付出究竟有多少可以称为“值得”不得而知，但在Mark反复的思考下，他也终于不得不承认，也许更多的成分应该算作“甘愿”。

所以，Mark，你甘愿让Eduardo离开Facebook吗？又或者，另一个问题，你甘愿让Eduardo离开你吗？

办公室的最后一盏灯也终于熄灭，现在，夜幕降临，空旷荒凉的夜色里回响的全是这一句无声的疑问。

十二年后，Mark终于可以心平气和地给出自己的答案。

“好，告知航班号，我去接你。”

过了有一会儿Mark才收到回信：“AA5240，晚七点半，要不一起吃晚饭吧，我收藏了有一家味道不错。[地址]”

“嗯，明天见。”

*

Eduardo是在晚饭时收到Mark的消息的。那时他正跟Hall D主管谈到下一期投资。Eduardo看了一眼状态栏上的名字怔了怔，跟主管一边道歉一边划开手机。

“[新消息]Mark Zuckerberg：听说明天你来加州，告知航班号，我去接你。”

Eduardo犹豫了好一会儿才回复：“AA5240。”

加州，接站，这几个词多少勾起了Eduardo一些不好的回忆。虽然情景已经过去十二年，但Eduardo还是能回想起那天漫天不要钱似的往下泼的大雨，以及开门的那一刻，见到的是Sean Parker而非Mark的震怒。

长久以来，Eduardo都难以走出那一晚的情绪，然而随着时间流逝，Eduardo也终于可以更客观地想起那一晚的画面，想起Mark在连续编程36小时对应的睡眠恶补后见到他时，那种发自内心的欢快的笑。

他急着给Eduardo分享他和Dustin建起来的“墙”，就好像再爱糖果的孩子也会在他最重视的朋友面前慷慨地分享自己收藏已久的水果糖。尽管Mark知道Eduardo对技术一窍不通，但他从来不吝于与Eduardo分享。

“如果你再不来你可能就要被我们落下了，我希望——我想——我需要你在这儿。别跟他说我跟你说了这些。”

当时的Eduardo只震惊于第一句而忽略了后面的所有。因此他没有意识到那Mark在一系列巨大的发展后对他的内心剖白，也忽略了那唯一一次Mark不惜叛逆自己的“偶像”Sean Parker的低声示弱。

希望也好，想要也好，他其实在笨拙地尝试拉着Eduardo一起踏上飞速航行的Facebook号的甲板。

“你说我‘落下了’是什么意思？！”

只怨时候不对，愤怒中的Eduardo根本无暇去思考这些话语背后的意义。

事到如今Eduardo终于可以不再向Mark要求一个回答，而是自己写下这个问题的答案。至少在当年，他确实不了解Facebook，也不够了解Mark连接世界的野心，或曰理想。

那个Mark不在乎他是不是懂得技术细节也要与Eduardo分享的理想，他们的蓝白色“五月花”。

用十二年来承认他们确实搞砸了，代价太大了，大到Eduardo不知道这件事对于他自己，对于Mark，甚至对于Facebook来说，是不是一件值得的事情。

Mark回信息的速度很快：“收到，明天晚上七点半，我们要不要一起出去吃个晚饭？Sheryl说这家味道不错[地址]”

Eduardo勾了勾嘴角，心说顽固如Mark也会改变啊，十几年前你可永远别指望他请一次饭。

Eduardo Saverin：好啊，你请客？

Mark Zuckerberg：嗯，明天见。

Eduardo Saverin：明天见。

*

Fanning看着最后一条信息跳出已发送标识，当机立断从两个人的设备上撤退出来，抹掉一切入侵记录。现在，Fanning的屏幕上只剩下了两列对话，一列是和Mark的，一列是和Eduardo的。

短信劫持这一招太损，Fanning的确在很久以前写过一个可以拦截消息收发的木马，但那只是一时兴起之作，也就圣诞节的时候装成想跟Sean上床的女生诓了Sean一晚上。而今天稍早一些时候，Sean一个电话让他连人带程序地跑过来，让他装成Zuckerberg去诓Saverin的同时再装成Saverin去诓Zuckerberg。说老实话，Fanning刚听到这个计划的时候吓出了一身冷汗。

且不说那几年前写的小玩意儿能不能骗过硅谷认证假一赔十的技术天才Zuckerberg，首先怎么让这两人的设备染上木马就是个天大的问题！更别提之后Fanning能不能做到让两个人对发信人的身份深信不疑。

虽然，第一个问题，Sean用一种，看起来非常简单，非常没有技术含量，非常没有诚意，估计就Sean Parker想得出来，但的确行之有效的方法——发带毒链接——引诱两个人上当了。

但愿两位Facebook联合创始人一辈子都不要发现和他们对发消息的并不是对方本人，更不要发现背后是他Shawn Fanning。天地良心，他为了装得更像点还复制了一下一个人的原话，改了改才给另一个人发过去。收拾好这一切后，Fanning回头鄙视了一下打游戏战到正酣的Sean：“我搞定了，你确定这样没问题？”

“当然有。”Sean一把打穿不知什么怪物的脑壳，“尽人事，听天命，最后他们怎么收场就看他们自己的了——联机吗？”

“联。”Fanning认命，然而嘴上停不住关于两位联合创始人的问题，“他俩真的跟传说中那样闹翻了？我怎么觉得两边的对话都很和平啊。”

“距离他们上法庭已经过去十二年了。”Sean提醒，“除了杀父夺妻之仇，什么仇能记十几年……何况他们那根本不算仇，只是……太年轻？”

饶是十年前的Sean Parker，也能准确地捕捉到Mark说起Eduardo时眼里闪耀的光芒。也正因为如此，Sean原本对Mark来Palo Alto不抱太大的希望。等Mark真正来到加州，他再三与Mark确认“Eduardo在哪里？”，Sean在第一次会面中就明白了，Mark是Facebook的大脑，可是Eduardo才是Mark的血红蛋白，他要让Mark体会到缺氧般眩晕的超速发展，就必须排除Eduardo的影响，甚至引导Mark自己戒断Eduardo。

Sean只是没想到事情的发展也超出了他的预料，也许他当初的确低估了Eduardo与Mark的亲密关系。

“所以你现在是为什么忽然要掺和进来。”Fanning叹了口气，“别告诉我十年了你良心发现，我不是Zuckerberg，没那么容易相信你的鬼话。”

“你对他有点过分了。”Sean突然冒出一句，但这语气显然不是Fanning熟悉的Sean Parker。

“什么？”Fanning一头雾水。

“‘你知道你可以不对他那么狠的。’”Sean继续说，然后换了语气，听起来更像平常的Sean，“‘听着，我在准备一个派对——’‘Sean！’”

Fanning有点明白了，Sean这是在一人分饰两角地表演——更准确地说是在复现——一个情景，一场对白。

“‘……你没必要对他那么狠的。’”Sean复述完最后一句，顿了顿，扔下游戏手柄“啪”地拍了一下手，“Mark对我重复了三遍，三遍！……然后用那种未成年的肉食动物幼崽被踩了尾巴一样的眼神盯着我，眼眶都红了。”

“喔，那还真是……”Fanning一下子找不到形容词来表达自己的感想，“这是什么时候的事情？”

“百万会员之夜。”Sean耸了耸肩，“Eduardo摔完电脑走了以后，我去组织派对之前。”

Fanning长长地叹了口气，用一种明显不符合他实际年龄的语气悠悠地说：“真是年少轻狂，活该作孽哦……”

* * *

  1. 杰斐逊国家实验室（Jefferson Lab，简称JLab），著名高能物理实验室，位于弗吉尼亚州纽波特纽斯，围着固定靶加速器CEBAF建起来，本来有Hall A、Hall B、Hall C三个实验厅，CEBAF升级以后在这三个厅的对面新建了一个Hall D，JLab的加速器CEBAF升级后对撞亮度高达12GeV，应该是全球目前来说对撞亮度最高的了。 
  2. GlueX，JLab领导的一个高能物理实验，研究方向是量子色动力学，位于JLab的Hall D。 
  3. The Technical Review Committee，GlueX的一个下设机构，职责主要是评议与协调，除了各个Working Group派代表组成外，可以邀请非项目组的成员加入，虽然一般是邀请行内专家的，我这里让Eduardo强行了一下…… 
  4. 不学软件！不会写程序！跟做软件的不熟！我瞎掰的！我也不太清楚软件组都要干啥（顶锅盖跑）之后关于软件方面的内容全都是瞎掰！ 
  5. 实验和结论来自小庄《爱以及爱的对面》 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个分章是不对的……因为我本来没有分章，是一节一节来的……  
> 不过随便了……我尽量一整块情节放一起

*

10月9日，20:47 PM，SFO1。

因为起飞机场有军航穿越，AA5240晚点了约一小时才到达目的地。Eduardo从行李厅一出来就看到了坐在一边抱着笔记本不动的Mark。八点半的SFO不算特别繁忙但仍然有不少人来来往往，单调惨淡的灯光打在Mark身上，让本来就不怎么高大的Mark显得更苍白了一点。

“Mark！”隔着一条过道，Eduardo出声喊了一句。Mark像是受到了惊吓一般一把合上笔记本，站起身，把笔记本护在身后，这才抬眼循声找到Eduardo。

这反应倒是让Eduardo又觉心酸，又觉好笑。

不用想也知道Mark这个反应受了哪件事的影响。Eduardo也是第一次如此清晰地感觉到，原来一件事情的阴影可以在一个人心里盘踞十二年之久，在本该最在意这件事的Eduardo自己都选择放下以后，仍有人在心里一遍遍计较，念念不忘。

“Wardo。”Mark紧张地应了一声。

“等了多久？”Eduardo语气温和。

“我到之后的十五分钟公告通知晚点，所以加起来总计是一小时二十二分钟。”Mark回答。

Eduardo问：“一直坐在这里？”

“一直坐在这里。”Mark肯定，然后像是预知了Eduardo的下一个问题一般补充道，“我不去其他地方是因为只要我的笔记本还有电我坐哪里都一样，我选择坐在到达口是因为——在我的日程表上‘19:30前往SFO接Wardo’的重要等级为最高。”

Mark抿了抿唇，小声且语速极快地再补了半句：“况且你从前等过我一个小时。”

听见的人一时间竟然有些感慨。

Eduardo上前，拍了拍Mark的肩膀：“现在还有晚餐吃吗？”

“噢，我想还有。”Mark的情绪一下放松了不少，“现在加州的夜生活还没开始。”

“那我们走吧？”

“……好。”

不是晚高峰，不怎么堵车，一路还算顺利，两个人也没有更多的闲谈。约好的地方是一家华人餐厅，进门的时候服务员脸上挂着热情的笑容，招呼他们问几位有没有预订。在他们做出回答前服务员认出了Mark的脸——再怎么不喜欢媒体他现在也是公众人物，何况这里是加州。

“Mr.Zuckerberg和……Mr.Saverin？好的，两位这边走。”

餐厅不是太热闹，这个点钟还能出来吃饭的不是出来聚会的小年轻就是退了休的老大爷，路过某个房间的时候Mark还能听见里面传来颇有活力的哄笑声。

真正的考验在两个人坐下来后。

Mark以前从未料到和Eduardo在一起会有这么紧张的时候，他想找个话题起个头，甚至在努力回忆他和Eduardo都说过什么话题，或者他和其他人聚会的时候都说些什么话题。Mark自认是个健谈的人，但他忽然发现，所有的话题，千言万语都绕不过一个Facebook。

而这是他最不想在Eduardo面前提起的。

最后是Eduardo先开了口：“最近怎么样？”

这话问得含糊，可以是Mark的个人生活，也可以是生活以外，比如工作。Mark斟酌了一下，说：“Oculus2进展很顺利，反响也不错，计算硬件的问题还会继续改进，下一代计算平台毫无疑问是AR、VR，从前我们把社交搬上网络，现在我们要把人连接进来。”

“我看见你们的新闻了。”Eduardo点了点头，心领神会，“真是一个好的时代。”

“我们的时代。”Mark勾了勾唇角，这代表他心情很好——人在谈起自己热爱的事物时总会有意气风发的自信，而技术显然是Mark的领域。话题一旦打开，Mark就再也没有刚开始时的不知所措了，甚至抓着点单用的铅笔就开始在纸巾上写了起来。

Eduardo偶尔评论两句，更多的时候只是看着Mark笑。

这情景想来有点熟悉，如果把纸巾换成Kirkland那间不大的宿舍中占了好一块位置的白板，也Mark会更放得开。然而，Eduardo心里清楚这其中微妙的分别：Mark不想在他面前提起从前，Eduardo事实上也不希望Mark提起，他们都在小心翼翼地避让着什么。

与此同时，Eduardo也不得不承认，一旦进入Mark引以为傲的领域，Mark Zuckerberg必定是最耀眼的那一个。他第一次有这种感觉是在TheFacebook招募实习生的时候，Mark上前与实习生握手，一屋子的人都在欢呼，鼓掌，尖叫，Mark在他们中间安静而张扬地笑着。安静而张扬，Eduardo不明白这两个截然相反的特质怎么会出现在同一个人身上，唯一可以明确的是，当时的他的确欣赏，甚至可以称为“迷恋”这样的Mark。

而现在，那种安静的，张扬的，自信而天才却没有侵略性的光芒，又回到了Mark身上。

“Wardo，”结束了上一段关于虚拟现实技术在社交领域之运用的演讲，Mark顿了顿，看着Eduardo的眼睛斟酌了一下，“我本来不想跟你聊Facebook的。”

Eduardo短促地笑了一下，不知道怎么回答。

“所以……你呢，最近怎么样？”

“呃，嗯，也就那样。”Eduardo端起酒杯喝了一口，“工作顺利，生活过得也还算理想——噢，我试着养了一盆绿萝，水培。”

Mark想象了一下Eduardo侍弄一盆绿得发亮的藤本植物的情形，内心里暗暗发笑。“那一定比养鸡轻松多了。”Mark说。

“Mark，别提那只鸡！”Eduardo笑骂了一句，语气轻松惬意，“是的，给点水就长势喜人，比养鸡轻松多了……Mark，停一下，你有没有听到什么声音？”

Mark安静地听了一会儿。从头顶日光灯处传来嘶嘶的响声，对于正常运转的仪器来说，这样的声音太大了。电压过载，Mark第一时间反应了过来，紧接着，日光灯发出“啪”的哀鸣声，转眼熄灭。

房间里一下子陷入一片莫名的黑暗。

“Wardo？”Mark在黑暗中喊了一声，一片漆黑里忽然划出一道电弧的光，跟着在室内蔓延开的是一种塑胶烧糊的味道和——腾起的火苗。Eduardo惊呼了一声，与此同时，Mark已经从角落拎起灭火器对准了火苗。片刻工夫，房间再次陷入黑暗，只有通风系统仍在兢兢业业地工作，发出嗡嗡的响声，将新鲜空气徐徐地送入室内3。

Eduardo走到门边，尝试拉了一下门把手——这锁显然也是电子化的锁，如今随着跳闸的电路一起锁死了出口。“真不靠谱。”Mark打着手机电筒凑了过来，“这设计一点都不科学，如果真的发生了火灾，我们就得死在一起了——它是怎么通过消防检查的？”

Eduardo背靠着门坐下，Mark熄灭了手机电筒，挨着他一起坐在地上，继续对这家餐厅的安全管理发表批评意见，直说到两人都无话可说。

四周是一片迷蒙的黑暗，地板与门板都很凉，但身边的热源让Eduardo心里安定了一点。“其实我不反感你谈Facebook。”在短暂的沉默里，Eduardo突兀地来了一句，“Facebook很了不起，它曾经创造了一个时代，现在仍然在改变着这个时代。”

Mark只是安静地听着。

“很可惜我没能和你们站在一起。”Eduardo在黑暗里自嘲地笑了一下，“是不是有点太迟了？”他听上去并不期待Mark的回答。然后他听见Mark如释重负地叹了一口气，接着一只带着凉意的手犹豫着覆上了Eduardo的手。

也许是因为刚才的突发情况让两人有了短暂的统一战线的同伴感，此时此刻，当两个人成功度过一次意外让精神全面放松下来，有什么东西开始从灰烬里复燃。也可能是从未熄灭过，Eduardo想，他在Mark神采飞扬地讲起Facebook的时候明白了一件事：他一直不愿原谅Mark的原因并非认定Mark做错了，也并非因为十二年前那场伏击带给他的伤害可以持续这么漫长的时间。

而是因为心有不甘。

直到这一刻，在黑暗里，Eduardo终于看清了蛰伏在自己心底那份难以平复的情感。这份不甘驱使着他在会议室门口和Mark打了招呼，答应了Mark来接站的提议，并在此刻，驱使他和Mark相偎而坐。

Eduardo重新想起了一些事情，更确凿地来说，想起了“梦想”。这个词听上去有点莫名，但它切实地存在于2004年前后Eduardo的生命里，如果Eduardo承认“现在”他的回忆的实在性，那么他也不得不承认将时间平移到当年时日的时候，那份“梦想”的实在性。

曾经，Eduardo不切实际地视Mark为自己的梦想。他在校园里并不是一个特立独行的人——恰恰相反，Eduardo真诚、善良、坦率而友好，受到所有人的欢迎（至少在Facemash以前），但Eduardo真正找到所谓“归属感”，是在Kirkland与Mark、Dustin和Chris一起通宵把酒、插科打诨的时候。

这可能也是Eduardo最终选择在窗户上写下那条公式，放纵Mark用Facemash冒犯全校女生的原因：Mark在其中得到了他想要的一切，而他作为其中的一员，则通过“放纵”达成了一项虚无缥缈的梦想。Eduardo从来不觉得Facemash是个好主意，但他享受这其中有别于其他所有社群的部分——弃哈佛彬彬有礼的绅士传统于不顾，不理情面，不计后果，十成十的年少轻狂。

Mark Zuckerberg曾经是寂寥岁月里点亮Eduardo的第一根火柴，哪怕后来的Eduardo隔着一纸调解协议的天堑回望也不忍否认，这温馨的意义在其后的光阴里依旧无可替代。

也正因为无可替代，所以心有不甘。

“Wardo，我没有觉得我是错的，现在也没有。”沉默了很久，Mark忽然开口。Eduardo感觉到Mark叠在自己之上的手在微微发抖。“但是我花了很长时间才想清楚另一件事情：我没有错，不代表你是错的——后来Facebook有了广告，但不再有你了。”

Eduardo觉得自己喉咙有点发紧。

“这不是我想要的，而它切实发生了，成了一个我只能接受的既成事实。”Mark深吸了一口气，“Chris走了，Dustin走了，除了接受一切，我别无选择。”

“但是现在你有得选了。”Eduardo笑了起来。

Mark点了点头，尽管两个人都看不到他的动作，但他确定Eduardo知道他想说什么：“很幸运，我过去从来没期待过这种小概率事件。”Mark略微迟疑了一下，改正了一下说法：“几乎没期待过。”

“所以还是有？”Eduardo敏锐地捕捉到了话里的信息。

“少数几次。”Mark低声说。

事实上他还能记得的只有两次：

第一次是Dustin离开的时候，Mark和Dustin吵了一架，那时Mark忽然意识到他想念Eduardo，虽然没有Eduardo的日子他也过得足够丰富多彩。

第二次是Facebook收购了Whatsapp的庆祝会上，Mark一直坐到庆祝会散场，等到散场了Sean来找他的时候，Eduardo曾经的一句“好，我会来的。”突然在他的脑海中回响，Mark一下反应过来，这小半个晚上他都在潜意识的指挥下等一个人，但是这个人不可能出现。

那个时候Mark低头看了一眼在自己随手涂画下惨遭蹂躏的草稿。

“你还记得Kirkland窗户上的那条公式吗？”“当然。”

在被Sean发现前，Mark将无意识写下的两行公式揉成一团，扔进了庆祝会后的一地狼藉之中。

Mark被一声惊呼打断了神游——门突然打开，靠在门上的Eduardo猝不及防地摔了一下，Mark下意识地拉了一把。两人也吓了餐厅服务员一跳，Mark借着服务员的手电光看着Eduardo，语带关切：“Wardo？”

Eduardo借了把力坐了起来，摇摇头表示自己没事。

餐厅作出的解释是电力系统有不明原因的电压升高导致线路过载，在谈好赔偿事项后Mark把Eduardo送回了住处。

夜风清凉，Mark在和Eduardo道完“晚安”后，犹豫地问了一句：“假设，我是说，我能去你家看一眼那盆绿萝吗？”

Eduardo愣了一下，接着露出一个安慰的笑说：“当然。”

*

Chris推开旅馆房门，Dustin正趴在床上打游戏。Chris无奈地在心里叹了一口气，把绕了不少远路带回来的生煎放到床头，Dustin闻着味儿直接扔下了游戏坐了起来。

“这一局没打完就挂机可以吗？”Chris瞄了一眼Dustin的屏幕。

Dustin脸上满是不在乎：“反正是和Mark组队。”

Chris默默心疼了Mark一秒钟，接着敦促一旁蠢蠢欲动想把还热乎的生煎食之后快的Dustin先洗手。Dustin忙不迭照做。这会儿已经是中午，Chris刚结束第一场大会，他有点犯困，可能是没倒过时差，而Dustin显然是昼夜颠倒已成习惯，到了地球的另一边昼夜颠倒的习惯反而让Dustin作息更规律了。

“Mark和Wardo怎么样了？”Chris拉开窗帘，随口问了一句。

“看起来不错。”Dustin一边咀嚼一边含糊地说，“但也只是看起来不错。”

Chris愣了一下，这种措辞并不常见于Dustin的语言中——Dustin一贯坦率真诚，话里少有曲折的意思，总是用最简洁的话把自己的感觉说透，这点让Chris无比欣赏的同时也让Mark又爱又恨。

见Chris不说话，Dustin吸了吸鼻子，压了一半嗓子低声补充说：“他说Wardo对他很好，他很高兴……但我总觉得，他没有表现出来的那么高兴。”

有时候Dustin的直觉真是准确得可怕。Chris想，这可能也属于天赋的一种。“消防演练。”Chris忽然说出了一个听上去不相关的词，惹得Dustin茫然地望着他。Chris谨慎地研究了一下措辞，继续说：“当人承受不起一桩意外的后果，就会一遍一遍地预演它，就好像消防演练一样，先‘熟悉’了这样一种情况，再遇上的时候只要按照预演去做就好了。遇上Eduardo对于Mark就是这样的意外。”

“但这不是火灾，Mark不可能按照预演出来的应急方案ABC行动。”Dustin疑惑地说。

“这就是问题所在。”Chris说，“Eduardo对他很好，但是Mark无法判断这是出于礼貌的友好，还是——类似于在哈佛的时候对他的好，这不在Mark的预案内。”

Dustin抽了一口凉气，一头栽倒回床里：“可这说不通，Mark希望Wardo回来——我辞职的时候他就是这么凶我的——虽然他表现得不想。但是，Mark怎么还会怕遇到Wardo？他到底是怕遇到Wardo还是怕遇不到Wardo？……噢。”Dustin忽然止住了话头，他好像有点儿明白了。4

Dustin是千真万确的绝顶聪明，担得起世界最年轻百万富翁的头衔。Chris心想。世情如此，说不出口的往往才是最看重的，让人怀着不切实际的期待，期待的时间越遥遥无期，越让人承受不起。Chris看着Dustin，中午晃眼的太阳光从窗户里肆无忌惮地打进来，把Dustin的半张脸藏在阴影下。Chris看着这片阴影自我放空了一会儿，然后在Dustin察觉前惊醒了过来。

他站起来，摸了一把Dustin的短发，柔声说：“下午没安排，我们出去走走？”

“好啊好啊。”Dustin兴奋地附和。

*

真正出门已经是下午三点过后。出门前Chris潦草地睡了一觉，醒来时发现Dustin正蜷在自己身边打盹儿，平时总在敲打键盘的手正搭在Chris的腰上，小半个身子抵在自己背上，隔着一层衣物Chris也能感到两人挨在一起的地方传来的温度。Chris轻手轻脚地起床收拾，本来就睡得不深的Dustin睁开眼看到的第一个画面就是Chris在一屋子阳光下漂亮的剪影。

耀眼得Dustin几乎以为自己还在梦里。

Chris以前来过两次上海，都是匆匆地来匆匆地走，对上海这座城市一无所知，而Dustin在网上搜索一番后也没有找到什么有建设性意义的结果，最后两个人把网上攻略里的项目拆解出了几个可行性高的，然后用抽签的形式选出了“去外滩散步”。

网上说刚过去的一个星期是中国的国庆长假，期间上海迎来了一个旅游小高峰，看着人山人海的照片Dustin频频咋舌，表示Mark怎么从来没跟我们说过中国人除了IQ高以外人口也多得离谱，Chris表示幸好这一个假期结束了，来得真是时候。

在外滩上其实很难直观感受到黄浦江，倒不是因为黄浦江不够宽阔，而是因为过于浩荡——黄浦江的江面看起来平静，但其下的湍流暗涌都被妥帖地藏在了江上游弋的船只之下。

Chris和Dustin沿着中山东一路走了一会儿，路旁有群学生模样的小年轻，有人架着摄像机有人手里拿着本子，围着中间一个抱吉他的小男生，气氛活泼而轻松，混合着黄浦江的潮湿气味。

他们的话题Mark和Eduardo发散出去，从美国大选讲到新闻媒体，Chris还对川普发表了苛刻的批评——虽然他对希拉里颇有微词，然后话题又绕回了他们的哈佛时光。

“你还记得那次暴风雪吗，Mark去Eduardo宿舍取门禁卡，结果回不来了。”

“Chris，别说了，求你。”

“你戴上了杰克船长的帽子踩在Mark床上说我们中间出了一个叛徒——”

Dustin急了，挥着双手企图强行打断Chris对自己黑历史的回忆。

“然后在企图跳到我床上的时候摔了一跤。”Chris声音里全是笑意。Dustin沮丧地抗议：“Chris你不能用那件事来笑我！我摔折了我的右腿，暴雪天还不能出门找医生！幸好你有处理经验。”

说老实话，Dustin摔下来那一下真是震天响，前一秒还在看热闹的Chris瞬间慌了神，在扶起Dustin认真检查确定只是摔折了右腿后Chris才稍稍松了口气，转身在一屋子的杂物堆里拎出了医药箱。Dustin也是第一次见一向从容镇定的Chris这么紧张，以至于他对此的注意力甚至超过了对疼痛的注意力。

第二天Mark和Eduardo回到Kirkland的时候推开门看到的场面就是：Chris睡在沙发上，Dustin把打着绷带的腿架在桌上，背靠着沙发认真敲代码。Dustin竖起手指比了一个噤声的手势，Mark和Eduardo面面相觑。

这段Kirkland插曲与现在隔着一段浩荡的光阴，但依然鲜活地宛如昨日。

上海外滩在Chris看来充满了一种奇妙的隐喻：黄浦江的两岸，浦西是厚重的历史，浦东是酷炫的现代，一江两岸这种反差对比，总让人心生感慨。

历史与现代，Kirkland与Facebook，便利贴与庭审，辞呈与大选。Chris的思绪在斜照的夕阳下轻盈地放飞着，江风吹得酣畅，Chris微眯起眼睛，Dustin还在兴奋地说着他和Mark打过的赌，但Chris并没有注意听。

往回走的时候那群拍摄什么片子的学生正在收工，抱着吉他的男生正和大家说俏皮话，时不时即兴唱上两句，逗得旁边的同学笑得直不起腰。熟悉的校园情节。

有别于于Eduardo或者Mark之于Chris的意义，Dustin是他的灯塔。

灯塔通常用于为船舶指引航向或者警示航行危险区。

生活这片海域里，你永远不知道下一个浪头会不会把你的小破船掀翻。从哈佛算起也好，从新共和算起也好，Chris在这片生活的海域上航行了很长时间，一个人划或者被人拖着前进，总体还算顺利，但总会遭遇风浪与湍流。

夜深人静的时候，在他觉得船就要撞上暗礁或者被湍流吞没的时候，Dustin的光芒永远照着这片海域，告诉他还没有那么遭。

同时Chris清楚的是，Dustin的光也在给其他很多人领航，其中甚至包括Mark Zuckerberg这种出了名的熊孩子。

在最初的Kirkland四人组当中，Chris可能是最清醒的一个，就像他早就意识到自己的性取向，也早就意识到Eduardo对Mark肯定“有点什么”一样，他比自己所能想象的还要早意识到，Dustin对自己来说是多么的特别。

比他晚一些时候意识到这件事的Eduardo跟Chris交流过，得到的只是Chris夹杂着无奈与感慨的笑容，和一句“我知道，我只是没有意识到——”他压了半句，说不准是不想挑明还是一时词穷，但他相信Eduardo意会得到。

我只是没有意识到喜欢一个人是这么不可思议的事情。

理性地评估了自己的不理性后，Chris给自己指定了一条对Dustin的基本准则：发乎情止乎礼。他对Dustin足够好，就像Dustin对他的好永远给予超出Chris预期的回应那样。

但Chris Hughes绝对不会是先说出来的那个。

他可以放任自己对Dustin好，可以放任自己偶尔地不理性一把，甚至可以在Dustin面前开开Mark和Eduardo的玩笑，但这一切的前提是——Facebook出来的程序员们，对于这类信息的敏感度实在低得儿女共沾巾。

期待的时间越遥遥无期，越承受不起——Chris在评价Mark和Eduardo的时候，同样也在提醒自己。时间一长，Chris甚至觉得这样也不错，至少他还有个存放自己私心的灰色地带，就这么保持着这种状态，不伤害任何人。

Dustin能获得Chris的友谊，Chris能获得喜欢Dustin这件事本身带来的温暖，两全其美，很符合Chris一向的原则。

在学生们收好设备三三两两地准备回家的时候，Chris上前叫住了他们。

Dustin不明所以，说了一半的话只好强制停在了原地。Chris跟那群学生们商量好后，抱着吉他的男生爽快地卸下了自己的吉他交给Chris，另一个女生体贴地拎出了凳子。Chris朝Dustin的方向招了招手，Dustin略带窘迫地跑了过去。

“Chris？”Dustin茫然地望着他。

Chris笑了笑，起手两个漂亮的扫弦。他简单解释了一下：“心血来潮，在你进了GlueX以后学的，Dustin你好像还没听过？”

“没有……”Dustin甚至不确定Chris有没有跟他说过这件事。

“那今天听听看吧。”Chris笑得有些腼腆，也许是因为当着一群学生的面。

Chris拨出最开始几个音的时候，学生中间有人激动地锤了一下身边的同伴，但直到Chris开口，Dustin才反应过来这是哪支歌——

“There are twenty years to go, and twenty ways to know, who will wear, who will wear the hat.”

《Twenty Years》，一支英伦摇滚乐队Placebo的歌。Dustin对这首歌并不算很陌生——但现在，Chris只有一把吉他，伴奏简单，而Chris的声音更与Placebo的主唱Brain Molko完全不是一条路——Brian性感，离经叛道，骚气，充满张力，而Chris声音干净稳重，内敛温柔。

“There are twenty years to go, the faithful and the low, the best of starts, the broken heart, the stone.”

“There are twenty years to go, the punch dunk and the blow, the worst of starts, the mercy part, the phone.”

Chris唱得很温柔，Dustin脑海里却有无数画面飞掠而过。他们当然没有二十年那么久，但为什么他们这么早就开始回忆了？

“Thems the break, for we desgner fakes.”

“We need to concentrate on more than meets the eye.”

Chris忽然抬头看了Dustin一眼，很认真，很专注，但稍纵即逝。Dustin甚至来不及解读Chris这一眼的情绪。

“There are twenty years to go, a golden age I know, but all will past, will end to fast, you know.”

三个月，两天，十二年，太快了。

“There are twenty years to go, and many friends I hope, though some may hold the rose, some hold the rope.”

Chris的声音忽然变得严肃了一些。

“That’s the end and that’s the start of it.”

（“Chris你要走了吗？”“嗯，Facebook很好，但我不能在这儿干到退休。”）

“That’s the whole and that’s the part of it.”

（“不合适？”“不合适。”）

“That′s the high and that′s the heart of it.”

（“Wardo，Chris，现在是你。”“Mark，闭嘴，Mark！”）

“That′s the long and that′s the short of it.”

（“我们做到了。”）

“That′s the best and that′s the test in it.”

（“百万会员的时候Wardo会过来的对吧？”“他说了会来的。”）

“That’s the doubt - doubt, the trust in it.”

（“不要签和Eduardo一样的合同。”“你个混蛋，Mark！”）

“That’s the sight and that’s the sound of it.”

（“Chris？”“怎么了？”“没什么。”）

“That’s the gift and that’s the trick in it.”

（“你好，我是Dustin Moskovitz。”“Chris Hughes，很高兴认识你。”）

“You’re the truth, not I.”

因我爱你至此，无我唯伊。

“You’re the truth, not I.”

Chris望着Dustin，眼里平静而深情，宛如身后缓缓流动的黄浦江。Dustin在一瞬间有了一种触电般的感觉，同时一种空荡荡的恐惧一下袭上他的心头。

他几乎想夺路而逃。

“You’re the truth, not I.”

You’re the truth, not I.

* * *

  1. SFO，旧金山国际机场（San Francisco International Airport）。说起来某北航基友一提起SFO就很兴奋，不是民航爱好者也不是很懂兴奋点在哪里233333  

  2. Oculus，做VR硬件的团队，打游戏的朋友们比较熟悉我一个不打游戏对技术也不太懂行的就不多说了；FB下面还有个做VR社交软件的团队叫Social VR   

  3. 暖通行业的朋友跟我说二相电和三相电一般是分开的，有些通风风机是三相，所以照明系统烧了的时候应该不影响通风系统。   

  4. 写完这句的时候我满脑子的“我好怕你来又好怕你不来……”，虽然我没看过霹雳，但这句太洗脑了……   





End file.
